


lavender

by sunyshorecity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00 line bff roommates, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Hoodies, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, based on a true story (mostly), he doesnt know stoner culture, hyunjin doesnt smoke, hyunjin is an idiot: a saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunyshorecity/pseuds/sunyshorecity
Summary: "I told you already in the group chat that I washed it twice!" he yells in response as he walks into his room to put his backpack down. "It just won't go away!"in which hyunjin can't seem to rid himself of the scent of weed from his hoodie.





	lavender

**Author's Note:**

> ive never touched a weed in my life xx
> 
> based off of jami's hoodie story thank u jami and kronkdm hehehe smonch :3

"Dude, that's _bad_." Felix says in disgust, scrunching his nose. Seungmin hums in agreement and Hyunjin frowns; he's only just walked into their shared dorm, and his friends are already making comments on the smell of his new hoodie.

"I told you already in the group chat that I washed it twice!" he yells in response as he walks into his room to put his backpack down. "It just won't go away!"

"Yet you still chose to wear it?" Seungmin questions, watching as Hyunjin walks back out with his laptop in hand to join his friends in the living room. 

"Just because it smells like weed doesn't mean it isn't a nice hoodie." Hyunjin sits down next to Jisung on the couch typing away at his laptop, and Jisung stops to lean over and sniff his shoulder—and maybe Jisung looked him up and down once before deciding that yes, it was a nice hoodie, but you definitely wouldn't hear it from him—before chuckling at his predicament. Hyunjin frowns once again and slams his hand down on Jisung's keyboard and drags it all across the keys, filling his essay with gibberish. Jisung rolls his eyes and deletes the random letters on his screen. Hyunjin retaliates by blowing a raspberry at him, but is met with Jisung blowing a kiss back at him (well played, Jisung, well played). "Does anyone know how to get rid of weed smell?" he asks aloud to his friends.

"I have no idea, sorry." Seungmin looks at Felix sitting next to him, who only gets a shrug as a reply.

"Just use fabric spray." Jisung finally chimes in, resuming in his typing (and definitely not looking at Hyunjin). "The odor eliminating kind so it neutralizes the smell. But if that doesn't work, you probably could try air drying it outside or something."

Everyone pauses in whatever they're doing to look at Jisung.

"What? I'm the only one here offering _actual_ solutions." 

"...Do I even wanna know how you know this?" Hyunjin asks, eyes shut, putting his face in the palm of his hand.

"Probably not," Jisung replies. Felix snorts and goes back to doing his math homework, they'll find a solution to this hoodie problem eventually.

Hyunjin sighs, looks back up, opens his eyes, and turns to look at Jisung once again. "Do you have fabric spray by any chance?" he asks begrudgingly.

"Yeah, it's in my room." Jisung moves his head towards the direction of the open door that leads to his room, not looking up from his essay. "You can go ahead and get it."

"Careful," Seungmin warns, who has now opened up his chemistry textbook. "Jisung's room is messy."

"It always is," Hyunjin laughs, which earns a loud "HEY!" from Jisung. He stands up from his spot on the couch, leaves his laptop where he sat, and ventures into Jisung's room to find it. When he locates the spray (it's extra strength lavender scented, Hyunjin notes. What could Jisung possibly do to need that? ...Actually, he'd rather not know), he all but douses himself in it, and everyone nearly chokes on a cloud of lavender as he walks back out into the living room to do his homework for the day.

 

By the time night falls, Jisung has relocated back into his room and onto his bed, still working on his essay. Admittedly, he has plenty of time to work on it before it's due, but he'd rather get most of it out of the way now so he can continue working on a new song he started the other day. 

There's a knock on the door and Jisung hums an approval for whoever it was to come in, and he looks up from his screen to see Hyunjin, still in his weed hoodie, approaching his bed and laying down right next to him. "Are you still working on that essay?" Hyunjin asks tiredly, head resting next to Jisung's and eyes scanning through the words on screen.

"Yeah, I need to finish it soon." Jisung replies, typing away.

"How soon?" 

"Soon enough."

Hyunjin pouts and groans at Jisung's answers, deeming them unsatisfactory for his standards. "Stop writing and pay attention to me."

Jisung glances down at Hyunjin, then back up at his paper, and sighs. He shakes his head and closes his laptop, getting up to place it on his desk and to turn off the light before returning back to bed next to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin giggles, now satisfied with these results, and snuggles into Jisung's arms once he lies down. Jisung snorts at his immediate reaction and kisses the top of his head, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin's torso. When he inhales, he's met with a strange scent, the overwhelming aroma of lavender with a hint of marijuana. "Your jacket still smells like weed." He breathes in again just to confirm that he's correct (and definitely not to smell it again). "It's not that bad though." 

"You like it?"

"Kind of." Jisung admits, and inhales it once again.

Hyunjin lets out a quiet laugh reaches an arm around to lightly swat at Jisung's leg. "Go to sleep. We both have our 8 AMs tomorrow."

Jisung groans and buries his face into Hyunjin's neck, placing a light kiss on his mole. "Fine. But for the record, I'd totally smoke you out."

"Jisung, I don't even know what that means."

 

☆

to: oh my god they were roommates…  
from: hyunjin  
[ **12:38 PM** ] you know how the other day we went thrifting and i found that cool hoodie

to: oh my god they were roommates…  
from: seungmin  
[ **12:38 PM** ] yes

to oh my god they were roommates…  
from: felix  
[ **12:38 PM** ] didn't you say it smelled like weed? but then bought it anyways?

to: oh my god they were roommates…  
from: hyunjin  
[ **12:39 PM** ] yes. and yes.

to: oh my god they were roommates…  
from: jisung  
[ **12:39 PM** ] lol that thing reeked

to: oh my god they were roommates…  
from: hyunjin  
[ **12:40 PM** ] **_(Message sent with Slam Effect)_** anyways

to: oh my god they were roommates…  
from: hyunjin  
[ **12:39 PM** ] i've washed it at chan hyung's place twice now and the smell still wont go away!!

to: oh my god they were roommates…  
from: felix  
[ **12:40 PM** ] it can't be that bad can it?

to: oh my god they were roommates…  
from: felix  
[ **12:40 PM** ] just come back to the dorm after your last class instead of going back to chan's

to: oh my god they were roommates…  
from: hyunjin  
[ **12:40 PM** ] okay

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/alchmists)! or send me a [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wingull)! :D


End file.
